Ice Cream
by Reni-Chan
Summary: Ice cream. He brought me ice cream! Vanilla Ice cream! Imagine that! Ice cream, and for the first time, we were together without a spat! Friendly, he was so friendly, that isn't like him; I'm simply stunned. Will wonders never cease? Not a songfic


Ice cream:

Summary: (Not a songfic) Ice cream. He brought me ice cream! Vanilla Ice cream! Imagine that! Ice cream, and for the first time, we were together without a spat! Friendly, he was so friendly, that isn't like him; I'm simply stunned. Will wonders never cease? It's been a most peculiar day!

---

A/N: Not a songfic. Simply a song-inspired fic. I love this ship, but I've never written anything for it... Hmm... Oh! Might be a bit ooc.

---

_"Somehow it all reminds me of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_

_When right before my eyes a man that I despise has turned into a man I like!_

_It's almost like a dream as strange as it may seem..._

_He came to offer me Vanilla ICE CREAM!"_

_~ "Vanilla Ice Cream" ,(She Loves Me)_

Anzu's fingers skittered across the keyboard, composing an e-mail to her friend, Yuugi. She still felt awkward about the evening before, and felt the need to apologize.

_Dear Yuugi,_

_I am so sorry about last night. I know I wasn't paying much attention to you... I had other things on my mind. But maybe we can hang out again some other time-_

She brought her hands down with a slam, rising suddenly from her seat. "Ice cream! I can't believe it! The human iceberg bought _me_ ice cream! Why? Whywhywhywhywhy?" She plopped back down into her chair with a groan. "It makes no sense!"

The brunette recalled waiting at the cafe for her friend, impatiently checking the clock on her cell phone...

---

Yuugi was ten minutes late already for the outing _he_ had requested. Anzu was beginning to think the "king of games" had simply forgotten about their plans. She was thinking of leaving...

"You got stood up?"

Anzu was so irritated that the voice didn't even register in her memory. "I don't know who you are, but if you're trying to rub it in my face-"

"Now why would I do that? I don't get my kicks by picking on little girls."

Wow, that voice _was_ starting to sound familiar...

"And you _do_ know me. Unless you've been suddenly stricken with amnesia."

Anzu gasped, spinning around in her seat to see the Kaiba corp. CEO looking down at her. "K-Kaiba-kun?!" She exclaimed, shocked. "What in the world are you doing here?"

The million- no, billion, wait- ... Whatever-aire shrugged. "Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I have to have expensive tastes. Also, the paparazzi would never think to look for me here. This seat taken?"

Anzu's surprised expression was replaced by a frown as she remembered _why_ the seat was empty. "No. _Someone _seems to have forgotten our plans."

Anzu noticed a slight smirk cross Kaiba's face, though it quickly dissappeared. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Was this supposed to be a date with Mouto?"

Anzu blushed. "Not a date. We're just friends. I don't think of Yuugi that way, and I'm sure he doesn't think of me that way either-" That smirk again. Anzu raised an eyebrow. Kaiba shook his head, as if to say, "Never mind. It wasn't important."

Kaiba lifted a menu from the table, "Have you ordered yet?"

Anzu shook her head. "I was waiting for Yuugi. I told the waitress to wait until he got here before she came back over... Why?"

"Well, seeing as you've just been stood up-" "I have _not_ been stood up!" Anzu exclaimed loudly, slamming her hands on the table. Too loudly. The other cafe-goers gave her strange looks. She blushed and took her seat.

"Fine, you haven't been stood up. But it still seems like you could use a little... pick-me-up. I'll pay."

---

Anzu bit her lip, her thought's returning to the task at hand.

_- Anyway... I guess I was a little annoyed with you... I sat there in that cafe for ten minutes thinking you weren't going to show... I had no idea you were waiting outside. But I'm sure you can understand why-_

Anzu shook her head, highlighting the text and hitting delete. She began again.

_Dear Yuugi-_

---

"Why are you being so nice? Are you sure you're Kaiba-kun?"

"Last time I checked. How do you feel about vanilla?"

...

...

...

"Huh?" _I don't get it._

"_Ice cream,_ Mazaki. Do you like vanilla ice cream?"

Anzu blushed at her moment of stupidity. "Er... I like vanilla ice cream."

"Alright then. I'll get you some."

Anzu waited a moment for him to hail a waiter/tress, but after he had taken no such action for about two minutes she pointed out. "The waitress isn't coming back, I told you. I asked her to wait until Yuugi got here."

"You specifically said Yuugi?"

"No... I told her to wait until my friend got here."

Kaiba's trade-mark smirk once again crossed his face, spotting a waitress heading toward them. "Well, she seems to be under the impression that _I'm_ your friend."

Anzu turned to see that, yes, the waitress was returning. "Oh..."

"What can I get for you?" The friendly blonde waitress asked, a sweet (or possible business) smile on her face.

"Two vanilla ice creams." Kaiba supplied before Anzu even opened her mouth. "Cone or bowl?" Asked the waitress. "I'd like a bowl." Kaiba said, he looked back at Anzu. "Mazaki?"

Anzu had been so busy wondering why they weren't fighting to respond. It was so strange... "Mazaki?" Kaiba prodded.

"Oh! Um- a cone please." Anzu responded, embarrassed. The waitress gave a little bow before returning to the kitchen. "Something on your mind?" Kaiba asked. "Nothing important." Anzu replied. What was with the Jekyll and Hyde routine? This was Seto Kaiba, for crying out loud.

Anzu heard the door open. She was facing away from it, so she didn't know who had come in. Kaiba, however, did, and smirked once more. Frustrated with his expressions, Anzu finally asked. "_What_ do you keep smirking about?"

The young man rose from his seat, smirk still firm on his face. "Looks like your date finally worked up the courage to come in." Anzu's eyes widened, and she turned to see Yuugi staring at the two brunettes in shock and confusion. She squeaked, earning a chuckle from Kaiba.

"Y-you-" She began, under her breath, "You knew he was out there!"

The smirk widened. "He was out there twiddling his thumbs the whole time. Guess he was too nervous to come in. You sure he doesn't like you?"

Anzu frowned, blushing. She glanced back at Yuugi, who was still frozen. "So that's what you were smirking about. Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

The blue eyed young man shrugged. "It didn't come up." "Yes it did! It so came up!" Anzu was beginning to get really tired of that smirk. "Well, maybe I didn't want to tell you." Before Anzu could reply, he tossed some money on the table. "Two vanilla ice cream's plus a tip. That should cover it."

"Wai- you- Kaiba-kun!"

---

Anzu groaned. Stupid jerk... How did that happen? He wasn't acting like he usually did... He might've been acting... nice.

The brunette blushed. She almost wished Yuugi had stayed outside a bit longer...

---

_"When right before my eyes a man that I despise has turned into a man I like!_

_It's almost like a dream as strange as it may seem..._

_He came to offer me Vanilla ICE CREAM!"_

---

A/N: I'm not sure if I like this that much... Oh well. Please review!


End file.
